Itunes Meme!
by MaceMinsky
Summary: So It's a Multitude of pairings! I'm just trying to get into writing, i'm sorry in advance for any typos. Puck/Rachel Finn/Rachel Finn/Quinn Kurt/Blaine Puck/Finn/Kurt  and Successful!Mercedes! T For language and Non-graphic situations?


_Rules:_

_Turn music player on shuffle._

_First ten songs you MUST use._

_DO NOT CHEAT_

_Use the time allotted in the song to type a little drabble._

_DO NOT CHEAT._

_I Don't Own Glee…Yet :(_

**Gimme a chance – Plain White Tee's [Puck/Rachel]**

He watched her as she held everything in. She'd tried to stay strong and keep her head held high but now, he could tell she was breaking. Those guys, they weren't right for her. They've hurt her and they've broken her. He'd never left though, He's always been there. If only she'd just give him this chance to prove that he would not and could not hurt her.

Just one chance, I could fix her.

**Turn on the Radio – Reba McEntire [Puck/Rachel]**

She hadn't just made it to Broadway; she'd made a legitimate singer/songwriter name for herself. After all of that hard work it'd paid off tenfold and now, her most important day of her life has come, her wedding. She'd invited everyone from high school that she'd still kept in touch with and greeted everyone of them personally. And if she gloated over the fact that all her dreams had come true, and she was marrying her high school sweetheart, Puck, after everyone had said she couldn't do it. Well that was just a bonus.

**Hey Baby (Drop it to the floor) – Pitbull ft. T-pain [Puck/Finn/Kurt]**

He watches as they dance together. Bodies twisting together with the hands thrown up in the air while the music flows through them. They're gorgeous. He throws on a smirk and walks to join them, though he was happy just to watch. He grabs Kurt's waist with one hand, and grasps Finns hand in the other and just knows tonight will be full of promises.

**Rescue Me – Tokio Hotel [Rachel/Finn]**

I know what I did wasn't acceptable, but I had been hurt. Him sleeping with Santana, and then lying about it! I only wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, and then we could go back to that power couple we had been. He shouldn't have left me here. It was just logical, and eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. If I could though, I'd take it back; I miss him.

**Animals – Nickelback [Puck/Rachel]**

He's been corrupting her; she sneaks out late at night, not coming back till the early hours of the morning. She's singing not with words and harmonies, but with erratic movements and moans. When her dads walked into one of their "singing" practices, that's when they realized how much of an animal he actually was.

**If it's Love – Train [Kurt/Blaine]**

Kurt stands there smiling at Blaine. There's nothing better than a marriage, especially when it's your own. With all the controversy going on around gay marriage, he was proud when Ohio decided to legalize it, and when Blaine got down on one knee, He just couldn't say no.

**Rolling in the deep – Adele [Mercedes/?]**

Her voice carries over the crowd, her pitches perfect, and lyrics memorized. This bittersweet love song she sings, that everyone knows, but they've never really _felt. _She puts the emotion of a thousand lost loves and a thousand new ones into her songs, and damn, his girl did well!

**To the end – My Chemical Romance [Quinn/Finn] [Rachel/Finn]**

She's been paranoid for weeks now. He talks to her every night and they meet up everyday to 'hang out'. She's positive now, he's definitely fucking her. He doesn't seem happy anymore, they haven't made love in months. The only person he seems happy around is their daughter, and well, that's not even really his is it? So when Finn asks for a divorce and she'll ask "was it Rachel?" He'll have to nod slowly. Honestly, she won't be surprised; she's anticipated fthis day for years now.

**Tearin' Us Apart – Plain White Tee's [Quinn/Finn] [Rachel/Finn]**

He can't even stand to look into her eyes anymore. She's not the same woman he knew in high school, and he wishes he'd known that then. He's made a promise though, and he's determined to keep his side of it; at least, she was. Rachel moved back a couple weeks ago, and we got together for coffee… but coffee soon turned to something else. He had to end this; he was bad for Quinn, he didn't love her anymore. Rachel, though, they might have a future.

**Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down [Puck/Rachel]**

If there were many weaknesses he had, he'd only admit to three Booze, Women, and Rachel. Of course, he considered Rachel a woman, but she was a different thing entirely. She was, to put it simply, his woman. They don't date, but they're as close to it as she'll allow while he still refuses to settle down. He's only twenty-five when she gets hurt, and that's when he realizes that she's not just a weakness, she's his responsibility.

* * *

**So I'm just trying to get used to writing, excuse anything that doesn't exactly look right. I'm in an experimental writing phase. Please, Please, PLEASE leave reviews and let me know how I can improve, I'm always open to new suggestions (:**

**My Computer seemed fond of Plain White Tee's Today, haha.**


End file.
